The invention relates to power distribution, and more particularly, to power distribution from a removable power storage to a device wearable on a body part of an individual.
A number of devices wearable on a wrist are available for monitoring and measuring health information, such as, for example, an electrocardiogram (“ECG”), of an individual. These devices continuously monitor, receive, store, and communicate data indicative the health information. Continuous functioning greatly demands resources from their power sources, thus handicapping these devices from being worn for any extended periods of time.